gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of the Swiss
History Before the time of Christ, a Celtic tribe known as the Helvetians inhabited the area now known as Switzerland. It was conquered by the Roman Emperor Julius Caesar. It became a Roman Province known as Helvetia. After the fall of Rome Switzerland was inhabited by the Burgundians and another Germanic tribe known as Alemmannians. Then the Franks led by Charlemagne conquered all of modern day Switzerland. After the death of Charlamenge his empire broke in two, the western portion called France and the Eastern portion called the Holy Roman Empire. Switzerland was included in the latter. By the 1200's the Habsburg family controlled Austria and most of modern day Switzerland. Two cantons (states) of Switzerland feared Habsburg rule and formed an alliance against it. They invited another canton to join their cause. Eventually they drove the Austrian Habsburgs out of modern Switzerland. There are many famous Swiss tales about this war on which includes a story about a group of peasents defeating an Austrian Army 10 times their own size. This alliance of cantons became known as Switzerland after the canton called Schyz. Switzerland became a strong military power in the 1400's. The Swiss entered many wars and gained much land from them. In 1515, however, the Swiss were defeated by the French at the battle Maringo. The Swiss began to question their expansionistic policies and then adopted a policy of neutrality. The Protestent Reformation spread quickly through Switzerland. The reformation split Switzerland into to 2 armed camps, Protestent, and Roman Catholic. These 2 sections fought each other with neither gaining control. Today, the Swiss Federation, more commonly known as Switzerland, is a federation comprised of several states, called cantons, coexisting together in one federation. This federation is run by a semi-constitutional monarchy and has a knack for staying neutral in several Conflicts. It is a nation whose exports include Alpine Lumber, Ice, Milk, Cattle, among others. Though Switzerland does Export several goods, it is generally dependent on trade for several other of its goods. Switzerland has no specific language, as it's populace speak a combination of French, Italian, Latin, and German. Territories Europe Map of Switzerland (Red) within Europe, circa 1750 Map of the Swiss Kantons, circa 1750 * Cantons represented by only one councilor in the Council of States The population varies between 15,000 and 500,000 for each Canton. Information on the Swiss Kingdom Domestic *Capital: City of Berne, Bern *Royal Residence: Koniz Castle, Bern *Population: Approx. 6,946,000 *Government: Semi-Constitutional Monarchy *Ethnicities: French, German, Italian, Albanian, Croatian *Languages: German, French, Italian, Venetian, Latin, Albanian, Croatian, Ligurian *Motto:'' Regula Helvetia in tempore de desperatio. *Monarch: Alexander I *Common Name: Switzerland *Official Name: The Kingdom of the Swiss *Religion: Roman Catholicism (State Religion), Swiss Reformed Church *Current Treasury: ₣ 370,900,000 Schweizer Franken (Swiss Franc) Economy Treasury: *Current Treasury - ₣ 370,900,000 *Income Each Tri-Monthly Period - ₣ 2,000,000 *Expenses Each Tri-Monthly Perioid - ₣ 1,550,000 *Net Income - ₣ 450,000 Selling: *Cattle: Trading to Tuscany *Milk: Trading to Tuscany, Netherlands *Iron: Trading to Netherlands *Venison: Trading to Netherlands *Lumber: Trading to Netherlands *Exotic Birds: Trading to Netherlands Buying: *Tobacco: Trading from Tuscany *Sugar Cane: Trading from Tuscany *Muskets: Trading from Tuscany *Wheat: Trading from Netherlands *Barley: Trading from Netherlands *Pigs: Trading from Netherlands *Potatoes: Trading from Netherlands *Silk: Trading from Poland *Wine: Trading from Spain *Fruits: Trading from Spain Guilds: *Carpenters' Guild based in Zurich *Textiles Guild based in Zurich *Ironworkers' Guild based in Geneva *Weapons Guild based in Geneva *Lumberjacks' Guild based in Bern *Miners' Guild Based in Bern *Shepards' Guild Based in Vaud *Butchers' Guild Based in Bern Swiss Military Ranks Below is a table of Swiss military ranks. The War Office The War office consists of the highest ranked officials of the Swiss Military. *'Supreme Military Commander''' - His Majesty, King Alexander I *'Generalfeldmarshall '- *''' Großadmiral '- *'General der Artillerie '- *'General der Kavallerie '- The Swiss Army The Swiss Army currently consists of 200,180 active personnel and 50,000 reserve personnel. Personnel Statistics *'Professional Infantry': 118 Regiments (138,071 men) *'Professional Foot Guards': 7 Regiments (8,261 men) *'Professional Cavalry': 36 Regiments (10,211 men) *'Professional Artillerymen': *'Militia Infantry': 33 Regiments (36,300 men) *'Army Personnel': 257 *'Total Army Upkeep': ₣778,704 Regiments of Infantry *1st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,246 men) *2nd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,246 men) *3rd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,169 men) *4th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot 1st Battalion (589 men) *4th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot 2nd Battalion (555 men) *5th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,255 men) *6th (Bern) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,166 men) *7th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,232 men) *8th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *9th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,246 men) *10th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,111 men) *11th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,233 men) *12th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,226 men) *13th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,211 men) *14th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *15th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,102 men) *16th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *17th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *18th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *19th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *20th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *21st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) *22nd (Ironshot's Marines) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,054 men) *23rd Regiment of Jaegers (1,021 men) *24th Regiment of Jaegers (1,035 men) *25th Regiment of Jaegers (1,008 men) *26th Regiment of Jaegers (1,011 men) *27th (Alpine) Regiment of Jaegers (989 men) *28th (Wolfe's Rangers) Regiment of Foot (1,185 men) *29th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,237 men) *30th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,299 men) *31st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,226 men) *32nd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,211 men) *33rd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *34th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,102 men) *35th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *36th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *37th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *38th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *39th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *40th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) *41st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,226 men) *42nd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,211 men) *43rd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *44th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,102 men) *45th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *46th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *47th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *48th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *49th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *50th (Alpine) Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) *51st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,226 men) *52nd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,211 men) *53rd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *54th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,102 men) *55th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *56th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *57th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *58th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *59th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *60th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) *61st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,226 men) *62nd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,211 men) *63rd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *64th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,102 men) *65th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *66th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *67th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *68th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *69th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *70th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) *71st (Baden) Regiment of Foot (1,250 men) *72nd (Baden) Regiment of Foot (1,222 men) *73rd (Baden) Regiment of Foot (1,102 men) *74th (Duke of Argyll's own) Royal Highlanders (1,046 men) *75th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *76th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *77th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *78th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *79th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *80th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) *81st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,226 men) *82nd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,211 men) *83rd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *84th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,102 men) *85th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *86th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *87th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *88th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *89th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *90th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) *91st Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,226 men) *92nd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,211 men) *93rd Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,222 men) *94th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,102 men) *95th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,291 men) *96th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,231 men) *97th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,191 men) *98th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,242 men) *99th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,125 men) *100th Regiment of Swiss Foot (1,212 men) Venetian Regiments *Geraldini Regiment (1,200 men) *Giacomone Regiment (1,600 men) *Vincenti Regiment (1,244 men) *Grimaldi Regiment (1,200 men) *De Franceschi Regiment (1,100 men) *Gazappi Regiment (1,257 men) *Vecchi Regiment (1,322 men) Genoese Regiments *Ermmano Regiment (1,400 men) *Simone Regiment (1,600 men) *Fontanelli Regiment (2,000 men) *Druetti Regiment (2,000 men) *Carboni Regiment (1,722 men) *Baldiserra Regiment (1,288 men) *Albricci Regiment (1,200 men) *Sandalli Regiment (1,800 men) *Briccola Regiment (2,000 men) *Giardino Regiment (2,000 men) *Pafundi Regiment (1,000 men) Regiments of Foot Guards *1st (Alpen Guards) Regiment of Foot Guards (1,232 men) *2nd Regiment of Foot Guards (1,142 men) *3rd (King's Bodyguard) Regiment of Foot Guards (1,232 men) *4th (Rhine Guards) Regiment of Foot Guards (1,264 men) *5th (Duke's Own) Regiment of Foot Guards (1,124 men) *6th Regiment of Foot Guards (1,245 men) *7th Regiment of Foot Guards (1,022 men) Regiments of Cavalry *1st Regiment of Royal Horse Guards (282 men) *2nd Regiment of Royal Dragoons (381 men) *3rd Regiment of Royal Dragoons (360 men) *4th Regiment of Royal Dragoons (374 men) *6th Regiment of Royal Dragoons (347 men) *7th Regiment of Royal Carabineers (288 men) *8th Regiment of Royal Carabineers (285 men) *9th Regiment of Royal Carabineers (281 men) *10th Regiment of Royal Carabineers (295 men) *11th Regiment of Royal Carabineers (271 men) *12th Regiment of Lancers (267 men) *13th Regiment of Lancers (245 men) *14th Regiment of Lancers (255 men) *15th Regiment of Light Dragoons (300 men) *16th Regiment of Light Dragoons (289 men) *17th Regiment of Light Dragoons (301 men) *18th Regiment of Light Dragoons (291 men) *19th (Juran Guarda) Regiment of Light Dragoons (289 men) *20th Regiment of Light Dragoons (264 men) *21st Regiment of Swiss Hussars (250 men) *22nd (Schwarzer Tod) Regiment of Swiss Hussars (264 men) *23rd Regiment of Swiss Hussars (272 men) *24th Regiment of Swiss Hussars (288 men) *25th Regiment of Swiss Hussars (291 men) *26th Regiment of Swiss Hussars (260 men) *27th Swiss Cuirassier Regiment (311 men) *28th Swiss Cuirassier Regiment (300 men) *29th Swiss Cuirassier Regiment (288 men) *30th (Venetian) Regiment of Cavalry (300 men) *31st (Venetian) Regiment of Cavalry (294 men) *32nd (Venetian) Regiment of Cavalry (288 men) *33rd (Venetian) Regiment of Cavalry (273 men) *34th (Baden) Regiment of Cavalry (305 men) *35th (Baden) Regiment of Cavalry (295 men) *36th (Alpine) Regiment of Mounted Jaegers (267 men) The Swiss Navy The Swiss Navy is the newest branch of the Swiss military. Most ships came from the former Venetian and Genoese navies, which were dissolved in 1749. The flagship of the Swiss fleet, the ''Monarca, was wholly built by the Swiss in the Liguria shipyards, and was first used in battle during War of the Sardinian Succession. The Angelico was the former flagship of the Venetian fleet, while the Horlumus was built by the Swiss in the Ligurian shipyards, to be sent to the Caribbean as flagship of the Swiss Expeditionary Squadron. Personnel Statistics *'Total Ships': *'Total Naval Personnel': Ships *Vessel Name (# of Guns) (Date Ordered; Date Launched) First Rate Ships of the Line * Monarca (1749) Second Rate Ships of the Line * Angelico (1749) * Horlumus (1750) Third Rate Ships of the Line *San Lorenzo Giustinian (80) *Corona (76) (1711; 1712) *Leon Trionfante (70) (1714; 1716) *San Giacomo (70) (1719; Inc.) *Buon Consiglio (70) (1719; Inc.) *Fedelta (70) (1719; Inc.) *Forza (70) (1719; Inc.) *Correira Veneta (70) (1722; Inc.) *Galatea (70) (1722; Inc.) *Fenice (70) (1723; Inc.) *Diligenza (70) (1724; Inc.) *Vittoria (70) (1732; Inc.) *La Guerriera (70) (1732; Inc.) *Medea (70) (1732; Inc.) *San Giorgio (70) (1736: Inc.) *Eolo (70) (1739; Inc.) *San Carlo Borromeo (66) (1739; Inc.) Shipyards *Arsenale di Venezia *Liguria Foreign Relations Member Database *King - Alexander I, Duke of Bern *Crown Prince - Rickard I, Prince of Geneva The Prime Minister's Office *Prime Minister ''- Lord Jozef Kohleschmied * Minister of State -'' ''Sir Giovanni Diavolo *Minister of Defense -'' ''Sir Giorgio Clemente *Minister of Finance - ''vacant *Minister of Interior - Lord Jozef Kohleschmied Royal Household *Royal Steward - Sir Giovanni Diavolo *Commander of the Kingsguard - General Antoin Herman Other Officials *Chief Advisor - Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, Duke of Zurich *Vice Advisor - Lord Josef Grau, Duke of Jura *Director of the SIA - Classified *Generalfeldmarshall - *Großadmiral - Tagsatzung House of Lords *Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, Prime Minister, Head of the House of Lords, Duke of Zurich *Lord Josef Grau, Duke of Jura House of Commons *Sir Rayne Kroshbon, Major General, Count of Solothorn *Sir Wilhelm Kohleschmied, Count of Lucerne Portraits of Leaders PrinceAlexandre.jpg|His Majesty, King Alexander I, King of the Swiss and Duke of Bern cdac6deaf8aa77ce28dadb713ed2febc.jpg|His Grace, Sir Jon Kroshbon, Former Prime Minister of Switzerland, Head of the House of Commons, Count of Valais Jozef2.jpg|His Grace, Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, Former Prime Minister of Switzerland, Duke of Zurich, Leader of the Swiss People's Party, and Chief Advisor to the King JosephGrey.jpg|His Grace, Lord Josef Grau, Vice Advisor and Duke of Jura Franz_Rudolf_Frisching.jpg|His Grace, Sir Giovanni de' Medici - Former Minister of State, Viceroy of Lucca, Count of Bassel 5373cd4d0e41f2dd9cb1c003c70f2c36.jpg|His Grace, Sir Rayne Kroshbon, Generalmajor in the Swiss Royal Army, Count of Solothorn Franz Xaver Winterhalter--Prince Albert.jpg|His Grace, Sir Wilhelm Kohleschmied, Count of Lucerne 21g.jpg|Giovanni Diavolo, Head of State and Royal Steward Category:Countries Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:POTCO